Pool cleaners for residential and commercial aquatic environments often clean immersed surfaces having varying types of debris. For example, pool cleaners can pick up debris as fine as sand and as coarse as leaves and twigs. Additionally, some areas in a pool can include more debris than others. Known conventional pool cleaners are typically limited in their ability, if any, to detect when a pool cleaner is picking up debris and/or to determine what type of debris is being picked up.